


Practice

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: A nervous, timid young Laurence approaches a close friend for help. It's a good thing that Micolash, said close friend, is ready to do what he can.
Relationships: Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff I wrote to tide myself over ;w; This month's been a bit stressful for me, although I don't think I'm alone. So I wrote this to feel better. Sometimes I write darkfic to feel better, too, but I wanted to do something more soft and cute here.
> 
> By the way! My Laurence is eleven here, while Micolash is thirteen. I kind of ship both Ludwig/Laurence plus Micolash/Laurence in alternate continuities if that makes any sense? This, though, is definitely the Micolash/Laurence continuity (as you can tell) - they both started out with cute childhood crushes on each other that eventually evolve into something more.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s got you looking so uneasy, Laurence?”

Laurence stood in the doorway to Micolash’s room, wringing his hands. His dark blue eyes darted this way and that, brow creased worriedly as though fearing someone would hear him. In spite of Laurence being a year his junior — therefore, the less classes they shared together at Byrgenwerth, unfortunately — he and Micolash were still quite good friends.

“Can we… can we talk about this in your room?”

Mildly confused but overall willing, Micolash nods. “Sure.”

In a flash, Laurence darted from the doorway and into Micolash’s room, loudly slamming the door shut. He hid his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed about something. But whatever that something could be Micolash did not know.

“Is there a secret you have to tell me? I’ll keep it.”

“It’s about girls!” Laurence wailed. “All the older boys around Byrgenwerth are talking about how important it is to be a good kisser with girls and I don’t know!”

Twitching in embarrassment, he removed his hands from his face.

“So, what is it?”

“You’re older than me!”

“By two years.”

“That’s still old enough. You probably know how to kiss girls.”

It took every ounce of will in Micolash’s body to not burst out laughing. Him? Knowledgeable about kissing girls? Not only was there the very obvious factor that he simply wasn’t interested in girls whatsoever (boys, on the other hand, were a different story) but there was also the matter that Laurence was probably the one with more girls his age smitten with him: Soft dark hair, button nose, wide-set blue eyes and a delicate smile… all of these were qualities Micolash lacked, and qualities many others tended to adore. He’d seen the way the girls in Laurence’s year giggled shyly amongst themselves when he made his way down the hall.

“It’s not that important, Laurence. I don’t even like girls.”

Laurence gaped. “You do too! I’ve seen you talking with Rom all the time.”

“Not like that, Laurence. I like girls just… not like that. And I think a lot of girls like you already.”

“What?”

“Mm-hm. I can tell.”

Laurence flopped onto the bed, still distraught.

“But none of them ever said anything about liking me. And I still don’t know how to kiss girls.”

“Then you can practice with me.”

He shot Micolash a blank stare of shock. “What?”

“Come on! Practice kissing with me. I know a few things about how it’s done.”

Tentatively, Laurence scooted closer across the bed until he was eye-to-eye with Micolash. At least, as close to eye-to-eye as he can be, since Micolash was an inch or two taller than him. He gave another nervous glance, trembling a little in sheer nerve-wracking anxiety.

“What do I do first? I don’t know what to do.”

“First, you put your hands on my cheeks.” Micolash took care to omit the fact that he was just as nervous about this as Laurence was, and had next-to-no knowledge on the matter of kisses.

A pair of hands just as small as his reached up and gave his cheeks an emphatic squish. 

“Not like that. No squishing.”

“Sorry, Mico!” He ceased pressing his hands down so forcefully. “Okay, what now?”

This was the part that Micolash was less certain about.

His gaze flicked back and forth between Laurence, wide-eyed and eager to hear every word he had to say, and the rest of the room.

“Uhh… I think… I think you have to close the gap…”

“You think?”

“I think.”

When Laurence spoke once again, his voice was flat and very quiet.

“You don’t actually kiss girls or know how, do you?”

Now it was Micolash’s turn to flush. Laurence’s hands still framing his cheeks, he muttered, “No. I don’t.”

“Then why’d you lie to me? You said you did!”

“I thought I did! But I don’t! I think I know a little bit on how to.”

Laurence retracted his hands from Micolash’s face, crossing his arms in indignation. “Prove it, then.”

“Okay. I will.”

With that, Micolash pulled Laurence close and delivered a soft kiss to his lips. The first sound he heard after closing the gap was a rather surprised squeak — clearly Laurence must not have been expecting that. He tasted a bit like candy to Micolash, no doubt proof of the sweets he’d been scarfing down earlier. It was nice, really, to have Laurence’s lips pressed so close to his.

The moment he pulled away Laurence started poking at his lips, staring at him openmouthed. Micolash only shrugged.

“That probably wasn’t very good, I—”

“What do you mean?”

Laurence pulled him close in a hug, nestling his head in the curve where his shoulder met his neck. Micolash’s hands fumbled at empty air for a moment before he settled his palms down on Laurence’s back.

“I liked it,” he mumbled. “I liked it a lot.”

When he pulled away at last it was to give Micolash a wide, beaming smile. “Hey, Mico.”

“Hm?”

“…Do you think you could show me how to kiss again?”


End file.
